Come Away with Me
by mtb289
Summary: As Kate works diligently to recuperate from her latest illness, Rick immerses himself in planning their trip to Hong Kong. This trip will be a welcome respite from the trauma they have endured..they deserve romance and adventure in an exotic city. Its finished, as promised before the season 6 premiere. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with the last story in the Finally series. I had been very unmotivated until I received a personal message from 'securemyinsercutities'. Her words about my writing were so wonderful and encouraging, I hit the keyboard with renewed gusto...**_

_**Initially, I started this series out of frustration by the lack of progress with the Castle and Beckett romance...NOW...I have complete faith in AM and his writers to continue the wonderful story of our couple as their relationship grows...**_

_**Having said that, I believe that this story will end the series...always romantic and ready to move on...it will end on a positive note...of course...The story will be completed by the time Season 6 begins...Would love to hear your comments.**_

_**A word of warning...I am flying without a net i.e. no beta help on this one..So my apologies if I screw up the words, etc...**_

_**Love to all my friends...ENJOY**_

_**XXOO**_

_**Melody**_

Chapter 1

Kate's impatience and level of frustration was growing, minute by minute. While the medical team had taken great care of her, she had been confined to the hospital far to long, having been poked, prodded and monitored until she could scream. All she wanted was to go home, where she would feel safe again, more in control, not weak and vulnerable which is how she currently felt.

Rick was insisting that Angela go over every part of her discharge instructions repeatedly, what to look for, what to be cautious of, what were her limitations. Rick asked her to repeat the essential information about her spleen recovery, something they had heard over and over.

"Good grief." Kate expelled, casting a withering glance towards Rick, he met her look with a glare of his own.

"Christ, Kate, you almost died. I'm not taking any chances that we could miss something and you could get sick again." His own frustration spewing out.

The two of them were at a standoff, neither giving an inch, typical for them. Angela decided to intercede before the situation deteriorated.

"Kate, Rick, both of you need to calm down and take a breath. Rick, if you have questions, you can call us, but quit over analyzing this stuff. Kate, Rick's correct you did nearly die, but you're going home and you two need to focus on your good fortune."

They both looked at Angela, somewhat ashamed for their outbursts, casting glimpses at each other, she was right, they needed to concentrate on the positive, not the negative.

Kate opened her arms with Rick stepping into her grasp, they hugged each other and finally relaxed.

"Rick, let's go home."

With that, Kate sat up, holding her side and slid her legs to the floor, she hesitated momentarily while she got steady then proceeded to the wheelchair with Rick assisting her, his hand helping to guide her.

Kate really wanted to reconnect with her city on the drive home, she had missed being a part of the city she loved, but she was more worn out then she realized and soon was asleep snuggling into Rick's shoulder, his arm wrapping her tightly to his side.

Once in the loft, she slowly moved towards the couch, smiling as she saw her nest waiting for her. Rick had an arm around her waist providing additional support, he could tell she was exhausted, but wisely chose not mention it.

Kate's first day home was filled with numerous naps and few periods of being awake with Rick force feeding her every time she was. As with her previous illnesses, she had lost a substantial amount of weight and needed frequent meals to regain the lost weight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate's focus was to get healthy enough for she and Rick to travel to Hong Kong in a month. Initially, she was discouraged by her own perceived lack of process, but Rick was amazed at how patient she was, so out of character for her.

They had been warned about her ongoing fatigue and lack of stamina, stressing how devastating the headaches and pain could be, yet she was still astonished at how rapidly she descended into utter exhaustion, almost collapsing on several occasions.

She rested when her body told her to, took the pain medication regularly and ate the healthy foods Castle and the family put in front of her.

Previously they had discovered the wonderful healing benefit of massage therapy and even though Rick frequently gave Kate massages, he hired a well known massage therapist who came to the hospital to begin the treatment.

Initially the kneading of the massage was grueling, causing Kate to gasp and often leaving her in tears, but she continued to ask the therapist to return, aware this treatment was making her muscles stronger, more pliable.

She was restricted from working out, but Roger brought some resistance bands over for her to exercise with along with the scheduled physical therapy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One particular morning, Kate had awakened early and could hardly move, every inch of her was screaming in protest, her head was spinning and the ambient light was blinding her, this was the worst day she had experienced since her discharge.

Laying in bed, she gritted her teeth, steeling herself to get out of bed. As she turned in bed, she inadvertently let out a groan, instantly aware of the noise disturbing Rick.

"I'm sorry, Rick. Go back to sleep." Kate's voice was hushed.

Without any hesitation, he got out of bed, reached over to kiss her and mumbled 'I'll be back', as he headed towards the kitchen. Shortly, he returned with a tray full of treats, freshly brewed coffee, a juiced offering, some pain pills and a single red rose, hoping to put a smile to her face.

He set the tray down, leaning over to turn on the heating pad before sitting down next to Kate.

She smiled up at Rick, he was so attentive, helping her through these difficult episodes. She wiggled her body until she was propped up against the headboard, taking a sip of of coffee, she downed the pain medication and picked up the rose with a shy smile appearing on her face.

Within minutes, the medication began to work, relaxing her and dulling the pain, Kate's eyes partially closed with her peeking at Rick through her lashes. He quietly went about ensuring her comfort, never hovering, but very efficient, trying to keep things light and relaxed.

Kate was steadfast in her quest to accompany him to Hong Kong. He had been her rock through so many adverse events over the years and she was resolute in showing him how much she supported his work, standing next to him at the meetings as a full partner.

She finished her coffee and was drifting off to sleep when she felt the mug tugged out of her hand while Rick laid her down.

"Take it easy this morning, there's nothing we have to do today."

As he got out of bed, Kate snatched at his arm, objecting to his leaving.

"Where are you going?' Her voice communicating both her discomfort and drugged state.

"I'll be right back. I have to get my computer. Today we can be bed buddies."

He got up, kissed her gently on her forehead, sweeping the hair off her face and returned promptly settling in next to her.

At one point she wiggled her feet over in his direction, seeking heat, her feet were cold.

"Good grief, Beckett your feet are freezing."

He jumped out of bed, returning with a pair of socks, carefully tugged until her feet appeared, he put the socks on and rubbed them briskly until the chill had left. Kate muttered her appreciation and he gently returned them under the covers, before he stroked her side.

"Better?"

"hmm."

The majority of the day was spent in bed, with side trips to the kitchen for nourishment. By the end of the day, Kate was feeling better and she started peppering him with questions for the details of their trip.

"I have to go to their office tomorrow for a meeting. I've asked Lanie to come by and keep you company." He finished his sentence looking down, afraid of how Kate would react.

"Seriously, Rick. I don't need a sitter." Kate was slightly annoyed, her face all crinkled in feigned disgust.

"Um, she just wanted to spend some time with you. Um, I know you don't...Wait you're teasing me aren't you?" His brows furrowed at her effort.

"Maybe a little bit. You're so easy." A slow, pleased smile came over her face as she reached to caress his cheek.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, Rick was busy ensuring everything was in order before he left, he even ordered lunch to be delivered from Becco's, the girls favorite restaurant.

Kate was resting in her favorite spot, watching Rick futz, he kept looking around and finally decided he was ready to leave.

"Do you want me to stay until Lanie gets here?"

"I think I can answer the door. _Good Grief_." Glaring at him, her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue.

Rick could tell she was beginning to feel better and while they still needed to be careful, proceed slowly, he was more optimistic about their travel plans than he had been previously.

"Okay, well then. I'm off." Rick came over to where Kate sat, bent over, lightly kissing her mouth, their lips parted ever so slightly, and their tongues briefly caressed each other. He backed off, kissed the top of her head and headed towards the door. Before he opened the door, he turned and spoke to his partner.

"I love you, Kate. Try and behave yourself, please." He finished with a smile plastered on his face.

"As if I could do anything else. Oh and Rick, I love you too." Kate half heartedly growled, blowing him a kiss.

Kate had drifted asleep when she heard the door open, raising her head, she saw her best friend coming towards her.

"Hey." She greeted Lanie, yawning and rubbing her hands over her face to wake up.

"Hey, back at you girl." Lanie responded, entering the room, going directly to Kate's side and pulled her friend into a hug. They stayed locked in the embrace for a moment, content in each others presence. Lanie released Kate, sat back and gave Kate the once over.

"You look pretty good, writer boy has taken good care of you."

Kate chuckled at her friend's comment, smiling and agreed. "Castle is about the best wet nurse anyone could ask for. I couldn't be in better hands."

"How do you feel?" Lanie said putting on her medical face.

"Um, not to bad, tired, still having some pain, and annoying headaches. Some days are better than others." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me see your side." Kate rolled her eyes but lifted her top to display the injured area.

"Wow, Steve did a great job with the incisions. They are healing beautifully and no one will be able to tell anything."

"Have you been taking the pain medicine regularly?" Kate shook her head at her friend, knowing she wasn't going to avoid answering.

"Yes, ma'am." Kate responded petulantly.

Lanie fixed them some tea and then they settled in, while she caught Kate up on the gossip from the precinct. Espo had been driving Ryan crazy since Castle and Beckett weren't there to keep them entertained.

Kate laughed, grabbing her side, knowing full well the two boys would drive each other nuts. She decided she would send Castle to the precinct for a day just to annoy them, knowing the three boys would have a grand time.

"Lanie, I need you to tell me about my time in the hospital, nobody will talk to me about it."

"What does Castle say?" Lanie was reluctant to discuss this subject.

"He just says it was a pretty ordinary recovery, nothing special, but the look in his eyes tells me differently. His eyes get a strange haunted look and then he changes the subject. Please, Lanie."

"What's the last thing you remember before the endotracheal tube was removed and you were coherent."

"I remember getting up to go to the bathroom, having excruciating pain hit me causing my legs to crumble. I was afraid I was dying and Rick wasn't there, I was sure I'd never see him again." Kate's eyes were full of emotion as she spoke. She looked into her friends eyes pleading with her to tell her the truth.

"I vaguely remember Steve talking to me about surgery, I made Rick promise not to let them restrain my arms and then nothing. " Tears rolled down Kate's cheeks unashamedly and Lanie wiped them away gently.

"Okay, girl. From the beginning. Castle called us after you were taken to surgery, his voice was barely more than a whisper and then calling us again after the surgery was over. He said we didn't need to come over, but the tone in his voice broke my heart, he was so scared. I went to your hospital room as the nursing staff were getting you settled."

"You looked awful girl, your skin color was ashen, all of those tubes attached to you were overpowering, even for a medical person." Lanie shuddered as the memory of her friend lying in the bed returned.

"When I walked in, Castle was bending over you, murmuring to you, stroking your face. When he saw me, it was like the damn broke. He came over to me, wrapped his arms around me, buried his head in my shoulder and sobbed. I held on to him, until he was ready to talk. He looked like a frightened little boy, afraid of losing the most precious thing in his life."

"You're a lucky girl, Kate Beckett, I only hope some day, some one loves me like this man loves you." Both ladies stared into each others eyes, knowing what Lanie said was true.

"They kept you heavily sedated so the machines could do their work, without you struggling against them. When the medical team did wake you up, he was right there, whispering into your ear, keeping you calm, he was amazing."

Lanie laughed as she remembered how Castle had told her, Kate had "yelled" at him with her eyes for not shaving or resting, even sick and drugged, she was worried about Rick.

"The nurses were phenomenal, Rick never left your side, they even encouraged him to help bath you and care for you. Angela and Amy came up with the idea of having him lay next to you, especially when your vital signs became erratic and you began fighting the machines and sedation, so they made room on your bed and had him lay next to you, he kept his hand on your chest and rubbed your cheek until everything calmed down, you relaxed and then you both went to sleep. I got to watch this a couple of times and it was a wonder to behold."

"The nurses worked hard to keep the medicine at a reasonable level, which allowed them to wake you easily as well as prevent some of the frequent complications that are seen when patients are sedated over an extended period of time."

Kate was mesmerized by Lanie's description. Kate's head was shaking back and forth continuously as Lanie progressed over each detail. By the end Kate was totally spent, her eyes were shut tight and Lanie chastised herself for putting her friend through this ordeal.

"Uh, girl. I was supposed to come over and keep you company, not run you through the ringer. Castle is going to kill me."

"No, Lanie. I needed to know, to understand the extent of pain he experienced along with me. I knew there was more than he told me. Thank you so much." Her hand on her friend's arm, squeezing it gently.

The doorbell rang, Lanie rose to answer it. Their lunch had arrived from Becco's, Lanie took the food into the kitchen and called out to Kate.

"What is this contraption in the kitchen?"

Kate chuckled as she got up to join Lanie, answering, "Castle had a dietician come over to see us. Its obvious I've lost weight again and he wanted some help to get me to eat. Besides without my spleen my immune system needs an extra boost. So, this is the ferrari of juicers."

She laughed as she described the various concoctions Rick had come up with, surprisingly most of them were quite tasty.

"You should see him, he's like the mad scientist. Tossing everything but the kitchen sink in them. He swears the machine could blend up a tree."

The two women were laughing at his efforts, but mostly they were just appreciative of Rick's dedication to helping Kate recover.

After lunch, Lanie cleaned up while Kate sat at the kitchen counter. She had lost what little energy she had, but was grateful Lanie had come by. She had taken some pain medication as both her side and her head had started to pound.

Lanie and she returned to the living room, Lanie helping Kate get comfortable. Within moments, Castle came bounding in, full of his usual enthusiasm, but mostly he was just anxious to see Kate.

He immediately dropped everything and went to the ladies' position.

"Hey, girls, have fun?" The tone of his voice was trying to be causal, light, but his eyes were riveted to Kate's pale face.

"We're great, Castle. Thanks for the food. Lidia is the best." Lanie was attempting to distract Castle, but his eyes never left Kate's face. He didn't want to hover or nag, but he was obviously concerned.

"Come here, big guy." Kate called to him, he was at her side instantly and her hands cupped his face. The look in her eyes told him everything, Lanie had told her about their time in the hospital.

Their lips meet, ever so gently, nothing more than a glancing kiss, but the electricity of their touch was magic. Their foreheads met and they hesitated for a moment, then Kate let go of his face.

Lanie watched her friends' intimate encounter which caused her to look away, the emotion these two communicated was so personal, she felt she was intruding.

Lanie got up and announced her departure, wanting to give Kate and Rick time together. Kate grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it fiercely.

"Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome. Tell the boys to drop by too."

Lanie bent over, hugged her friend and smacked Castle on the cheek.

"Keep up the good work."

After Kate's best friend had closed the door behind her, Rick was nervous sitting next to Kate.

"Can I get you something."

Kate gingerly worked her way from her usual position over to Castle on the couch. She wanted to sit on his lap and he helped her get positioned. She laid her head onto his chest listening to the gentle drum of his heart beat, she always found this soothing.

"Let's cuddle, Rick."

"One of my favorite things." He responded tenderly stroking her back and working his hands through her hair. His hug bringing her the love and tranquility she had sought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The story continues...Thanks for the positive feedback and comments.**_

_**As I said this story will be finished prior to September 23rd...FOR OBVIOUS REASONS.. ;-))**_

_**Love,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 2**

Kate gradually opened one eye, looking around, it took a moment for her to realize she was in bed. She vaguely recalled sitting on Rick's lap while he stroked her back until she fell asleep. Currently, she was on her right side lying half on top of Rick.

She backed away enough to watch him sleep, her latest bout with illness had taken a toll on both of them. Her eyes scrutinized his features, he was as gorgeous as ever, but the strain from the past weeks had caused new lines to etch into his face.

Their relationship was as close as ever, they were both completely committed to each other, but Rick lived in fear of losing her either from her dangerous job or her myriad of illnesses.

Dr Burke and the couple had begun to discuss this subject, particularly in the light of the kidnapping and beating she had endeared. Kate worried Castle would become paralyzed by his fears and emotionally lock her out too afraid to share these thoughts.

Kate believed she needed to reach out to Castle, give him permission to open up. They had been focusing on Alexis and her post traumatic situation, but maybe it was time to change her focus to Rick.

She was deep in thought, when his eyes fluttered open. He nearly jumped as he realized she was awake and may have needed something.

"Relax, big guy. I'm fine. Come here and give me one of your famous hugs and kisses."

"Hm, Detective, is this going to lead to anything fun?"

"Probably not, disappointed?." The back of Kate's hand brushed his jaw.

Rick flipped around, looking down at Kate and planted a big sloppy kiss on her mouth.

'Yuk, back up fish lips. You know I hate that."

"I know and I love to annoy you." Giving her his best smart ass grin.

She pushed his chest, but started to laugh, which caused her to grab her side.

"See you hurt me." Kate smacked him, tenderly not wanting to hurt him.

He lowered himself to her, running his lips over her neck, taking nips in her collarbones, his tongue tasting her, he sighed and came to rest with his head on her chest.

"Rick, we need to talk."

"Kate, I don't like the sound of that, I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway." Rick tried to pull away, but Kate tugged on his ear lobe.

"You're not in trouble, relax."

"You had that tone, the tone that usually means I'm in trouble. I try to avoid that tone and the 'talk'." Rick was frowning, not surprisingly intimidated by Kate.

Kate chuckled, released his ear and kissed his jaw.

"Lanie told me what happened at the hospital. I'm worried about you, that's all." Kate ended by biting her lip, looking at him with no malice, only love and concern.

Rick expressed a great sigh, squinting his nose and eyes and turned to face her.

"It was a scary time. I hate seeing you hurting, vulnerable. I just wanted to protect you, be there for you. Besides Alexis, you are the most important person in my life. I would do anything to keep you safe." Rick hated talking about his feelings, but the strength of their relationship provided the emphasis to continue to talk honestly to her.

"Castle, you are the best. What you did for me, was...it takes my breath away. I'm so sorry, Rick. I'm so sorry to put you through this, over and over again." Kate's voice was on the edge of breaking from the built up emotion, but she managed to keep her feelings contained.

"My love, we are in this life together. Although you do tend to take things to the max, you're such an overachiever." Rick's eyes were full of laugher as he spoke.

Kate's arms wound around the back of his neck, her fingers interlocking as she pulled him till their foreheads met and they rubbed noses.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. You're off the hook...for now. Now fill me about your meeting and the trip." Kate was relieved, full of respect, love for this man.

"It's gonna be lots of boring meetings, they are talking about long term book deals, parties, yada, yada. I'm afraid it won't be too exciting for you."

"Are you kidding? Its Hong Kong for Christ sakes, places I've always wanted to visit, shopping. Have you forgotten shopping?"

"Kate, remember you will have to take it easy. You promised me." His brows furrowed at Kate's over enthusiasm.

"Come on, I'm not an idiot. I know there will be plenty of naps and other "stuff". Kate waggled her brows in an obvious sexual undertone.

"Plus, I plan on attending the meetings with you. Remember I'm the perfect partner."

"Really? Really? You'll come to the meetings with me? Wow, I never thought you'd do that."

"What? Why not? I told you I was in it, all the way."

"Yes, but.."

"No buts, Rick. I'm going to the meetings with you, period. You've always been there for me, now its my turn to reciprocate. Plus I don't want them suggesting Nikki should naked to be on the book cover." Kate snorted as she finished, knowing he would never allow that, but she loved teasing him.

"Kate, I...wait, you're teasing again."

"Good grief, Castle. Did my being sick rob you of your sense of humor?" Kate began laughing out loud at her lover.

"Funny, very funny. ha, ha." His feelings were hurt, but she was right. He had become so serious and concerned about Kate, he had forgotten how much their banter was part of their life, their routine.

"Okay, smart ass. Remember paybacks are hell."

"Bring it, writer boy. I can take you even without a spleen, one broken arm and a concussion."

Rick's face darkened and Kate quickly realized she had pushed the banter too far, teasing him too much.

"I'm sorry. Still to fresh to laugh about it, huh?"

Rick merely nodded, looking away, he wasn't ready to treat her injuries lightly.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." It was time to change the subject and Kate made a mental note not to throw her illness out in such a caviler manner.

They finished one of their many meals, having changed to eating frequent small meals, better for Kate's recovery and everyone's digestion. Kate smiled, Rick was always willing and ready to eat, so for him this seemed an ideal plan.

Kate's stomach got full fast, her appetite was not back to normal so she had agreed this was probably the best plan for both of them.

She rose and looked around, wanting to get some of her jewelry out of the safe and moved to the office. Rick rarely left her alone and was soon right there.

"Where are you headed?" Rick asked

"Quit following me, I want to get some stuff from the safe." Kate was annoyed at him, but tried to be gentle.

"I'll get it. What do you want."

Kate reached for his arm and tugged him out of the way.

"Stop it. I want to do this by myself. For heavens sake. I'm perfectly capable of opening the door to the safe." She understood his compulsion to help her, but sometimes she wanted to smack him.

"Okay." He responded, looking like a wounded puppy.

This look always stopped her, he needed encouragement, not scolding.

She smiled up at him and she pushed him towards the safe.

"Go ahead. I'm looking for my necklace, watch, ring and the bracelet you gave me. Okay?"

He jumped up and hurried to safe, coming back with each of the items she had requested while she remained perched on the edge of the desk, waiting patiently.

She slowly looked at each piece, caressing each item, one more lovely and precious than the next. First she slipped on the chain that held her mothers ring, it now hung on a beautiful solid gold chain Rick had bought for her.

She looked down at her left wrist, it still had the cast on it, and she frowned. There was no way she could put the watch on, so setting that down, she picked up the gold bracelet. She usually wore that on the same wrist, but maybe until the wrist was fully healed, she'd wear it on her right hand.

Kate bent over to clasp the bracelet, but her fingers were too clumsy.

"Rick..."

"Here let me help." He clasped the bracelet on her wrist, noting the lingering marks of the restraints on her wrist. He kept quiet, but Kate noticed his hesitation and gingerly rubbed his fingers, the bracelet and her wrist.

"They're getting better, hardly sore at all." Changing the subject, she lifted the wrist that now held the bracelet.

"I love this bracelet, its magnificent. and even better than the earrings." She looked at him with a half cocked smile, remembering what a mess he had made of delivering her Valentines present.

Rick took the emerald ring and attempted to slip it on the ring finger of her left hand, unfortunately her finger was still to swollen to slide it in place. They were both clearly disappointed and simultaneously looked up at each other.

She had desperately wanted to wear the ring and the failure to get it in place brought tears to Kate's eyes, biting her lower lip, she sighed in resignation.

"Hey, I can get you something new in Hong Kong." The back of his hand brushing against her cheek, wiping the one tear away that threatened to roll down her cheek.

"I love this ring. I don't want anything to replace it."

"Not to replace it to add to your collection. It will be fun to shop together. We'll take this with us and when the swelling is gone, I'll put it back on you myself, I promise." He reached in and kissed her cheek.

"I guess that will have to do." Kate shrugged her shoulders and fingered the Emerald ring before handing it back to him.

"Of course, I could take you to Tiffany's before we go and get you a gaudy, huge diamond ring for that same finger." His eyes a blaze in devilish delight, wild with the possibilities.

"I may be a little slow, but I'm not that slow. Not now, Okay, I'll tell you when. Cross my heart." Kate knew he would propose to her soon and she wanted to become Mrs Castle, just not right now. Her heart started pounding as she thought about that moment.

"Lets go sit down. I'm getting tired." Kate pivoted, moving towards her usual place, but was stopped as Rick scooped her into his arms.

"Hey, I can walk."

"I know, but I love having you in my arms." Rick's face burrowing into her hair as he progressed to the nest where he gently placed her down.

"You look a little pale. Are you hurting?"

Kate snapped her head up and started to give him a cheeky response, but stopped herself and merely nodded. He was uncanny in his ability to read her, she had gotten used to it over the years, but somedays it still irritated her.

She laid back against the pillows, her eyes intermittently closing, watching him go over the itinerary of the meetings. He was very focused, putting notes on the computer, smiling, then frowning some and shaking his head.

"Go ahead, Rick. I want to hear the plan." Kate was intrigued about what was planned for them.

"I've told them, they can have us for a maximum of 2 to 3 hours a day, tops. Then, we're done, I'm not letting them run us ragged, particularly not you. They seem to have agreed to my demands."

"Well, they should, but I can leave, I don't have to be at all of the meetings, if you need to spend more time with them." Kate didn't want to hamper his meetings so she offered to curtail her involvement.

"Forget it. They know my demands, period. If they want me, they need to accept what I've said, we are a package, that's final." Rick's tone was firm, non negotiable.

Kate tried to get him to compromise, but he was having none of it. In reality, she was thrilled he wanted her with him, making her even more determined to get as strong as possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next weeks went by quickly, they were each getting things prepared for their departure. Kate had already decided what clothes to take, along with several pairs of heels.

"Kate, seriously, look at all of the shoes you're taking. Do you think you'll be able to wear those heels on the trip?' Rick asked.

Kate whirled around and glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I'm taking all of them. I'm fine. I'm not going to all of those functions in flats, no way."

Her words were firm, unswerving. To make her point, she slipped on her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos and did her Beckett stroll across the floor, making several turns, runaway model style and ending with her arms open wide, facing Rick.

"See, I've still got my sea legs, the heels feel wonderful. I've missed them." Kate's love for shoes, particularly high heels was well known. Rick's face spread into a giant proud grin, his girl was coming back and he was relieved.

Kate returned to Rick's position, toed off the shoes and threw herself onto his lap.

They both laughed and their lips met.

Rick backed off from their kiss and announced.

"Let's see how the rest of your equipment is working." Sliding his hands up under her top, still mindful of her tender side, coming to rest over her breasts. Her nipples had already become taunt, excited by his touch.

"Do it, big guy. Show me your best moves." Kate whispered in his ear, nipping his ear lobe, rising off Rick's lap and headed to their bedroom.

"You coming, Castle?"

_**Soooo..do you like the story?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone..thaks for your following and comments...I have no illusion of ever being rich, famous or well known as a writer...but I do enjoy it..As a very wise friend once told me "Write for yourself"...and I do..**_

_**The March to the Season opening continues as does this story...Enjoy**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

As their departure date grew closer, Rick became obsessed in typical Castle fashion, checking and re-checking each part of their trip, he had Kate chuckling, shaking her head as she went to the bedroom to change clothes.

Alexis had come by earlier in the week, saying she was fine and wishing them well, yet Kate felt it was important to spend some additional time with Alexis before they left.

Kate exited from the bedroom dressed and ready to leave. As she reached the door, Castle was there, his hand grabbing her arm.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" He inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"Out for a while." Kate responded, removing his hand from her arm, only to have him block her exit.

Kate pushed into his chest, trying to exit.

"Out of my way, buddy. I'll be back." Kate's voice raising in irritation as she flared at him.

"Kate, you can't drive yet. You know that right?" Castle was not about to drop this subject.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of my restrictions. Our driver is waiting downstairs right now." Kate finished, poking her finger into his chest.

"Now back off, before I go and get my gun." Kate was not going to let him bully her.

Castle realized he had pushed her as far as he dared, he was just worried about her. He quickly pulled Kate into him, wrapping his arms around her, his lips pressed into the crown of her head.

"I love you, Kate and I worry about you, I always will. Give me a break." He looked at her sheepishly, what a sweetheart he is, she thought.

"I love you too, writer boy. I have no intention of spoiling our trip." She pulled away, just enough to look up at him, making sure he understood.

Slapping him on his bottom, she went to put on her shoes, blew him a kiss and departed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate had called Alexis earlier in the day and they had arranged to meet at their favorite coffee spot on the upper West side. Kate was lost in thought when the driver announced they had arrived at her destination, opening the door for her.

Kate gathered her purse and slid out of the open door. She strolled up to the door, opening it and stepped inside. Her eyes roamed around the room, stopping on Alexis who was sitting in a corner booth. The corner of her mouth raised in a smile as she made her way to where Alexis sat.

Alexis looked up, spied Kate approaching and stood to greet her friend. They hugged tightly, whispered their greetings and settled down into the booth.

"Thanks for coming, Alexis. I just wanted to touch base with you one more time before we left."

"No problem, Kate. I'm sure by now my Dad is driving you crazy with his planning." The young woman began chuckling as she remembered how obsessed her father could get over planning trips.

"Yes, but he is adorable. If he checks his list one more time though, I may scream. He is singleminded in his quest to ensure every aspect of our trip is perfect. He's not very good at spur of the moment stuff, but I sort of love him for his compulsiveness. Plus he's so much fun to tease." As she finished she broke into a wide grin and winked at her partners daughter, sighing as she decided to broach the reason she wanted to see Alexis.

"I want to make sure, you're doing okay. I don't expect everything we went through to be forgotten. Hell, I'll never forget it, but ...moving forward is the most important point." Kate hesitated before continuing, she knew Alexis had made extraordinary progress with the help of Dr Burke and her family.

Alexis reached her hand across the table encompassing Kate's hands in hers. Her eyes focused on Kate's face. Alexis adored this woman, respected her in so many ways and was touched by her concern.

"I'm doing well. Oh, somedays I have a flashback, but Dr Burke has taught me some tools to help me work through those times. I can never forget what you did to protect me, your dedication to me still overwhelms me, it leaves me speechless."

"I would do it again, without a second thought. I just want to make sure, you're good with having both your father and I gone for a while." Kate's face was serious, her eyebrows furrowed.

Alexis took a moment before replying. "I have an entire army looking out for me." She laughed as she thought of all the people who would be looking after her.

"I have both Ryan and Espo checking on me, Lanie calling me, Gram dropping by and on and on. Plus Dr Burke is just a call away. So, I'm covered, believe me."

Kate visibly relaxed, she had some doubts about leaving Alexis, but the young woman appeared to be doing well, she was level headed and confident her support system would not fail her. Kate set back in the chair, now at ease and sipped her tea.

The rest of their time together revolved around small talk, these two had become so comfortable with each other. Alexis was talking about the latest boy in her life. She described him as cute, smart, funny and very considerate, though she was still leery of getting too attached since her disaster with Ashley.

Kate's advice to her, enjoy your time with him and let the relationship evolve naturally. Alexis reminded her of her father and her stormy past, causing Kate to nearly choke on her tea.

"Touché." Kate shaking her head as she remembered all of the difficulties she and Castle had experienced.

After a little more conversation, Alexis looked at her cell phone, checking the time.

"I have to go. I have a paper due in the morning."

"Our car and driver is outside, We can drop you off."

"Dad does have you on a short leash, doesn't he?" Alexis responded.

Kate shrugged. "I still can't drive so I gave in, but don't tell him, I like to give him a bad time." A sly smirk appearing on her face.

After dropping Alexis off at her dorm, the driver headed towards home. Kate looked at her cell phone, frowning as she saw Castle had called a number of times.

Kate entered the loft and slipped her shoes off, but before she a chance to turn around, Castle was next to her.

"Where have you been? I called you and you didn't pick up." Rick's tone was accusatory and demanding.

Kate twisted around, sticking her index finger in his chest, her face was clearly angry.

"Listen buddy. I am not a prisoner here. I can come and go as I please, I don't have to answer to you. You understand?" The stricken look on his face, made her ashamed for being so harsh with him. She took one hand and stroked his jawline.

"Sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to get so angry at you. You do know you're just a tad bit overprotective, right?" She raised up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lower cheek, her hand behind his neck tugging him closer to her.

Castle's face was less distressed, but his fear of losing her was never far from his thoughts. He wrapped her into his arms, his lips on her hair, breathing her in as he closed his eyes.

"It's late, lets go to bed." Kate speaking softly, his hand intertwined with hers as they headed towards the bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Kate was stretching, trying to wake up, she still wasn't use to late nights. A smile appeared on her face as she recalled how Rick and she had made up after their disagreement last night.

She was tired, but it was so worth it, Rick was a wonderfully gentle lover, she was still tender and could hardly wait until they could resume their more physical love making activities.

Getting out of bed, she saw juice sitting on her nightstand, along with a couple of pain pills. She shook her head, it was probably a good idea so she swallowed them with a gulp of the juice. Rick had again created a tasty beverage, who knew what was in it.

She padded into the bathroom, coming out after a refreshing shower and put on a loose t-shirt and yoga pants. It was time to go find her partner and see what he was up to. She thought she heard him talking to someone, but was surprised when she rounded the corner and found Steve and Rick talking at the breakfast bar.

Kate was immediately suspicious of his motives, she first scowled at Rick and turned to speak to Steve.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?" Kate addressed her doctor, ignoring Castle.

"Um, Kate its nearly noon." Rick interjected as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee, his smirk growing.

She mumbled a thank you, but avoided making eye contact with Rick, she was steaming.

She turned towards Steve, before she said something curt to Rick.

"So, what brings you here today?" She was very leery of Steve's presence.

"Steve, just ..."

"Stuff it, Castle. I'm not talking to you." With the end of the sentence, her eyes narrowed and she shot Castle a piercing look, raising an eyebrow.

Steve was getting uncomfortable at the heated exchange so he started talking.

"I wanted to check on the both of you, well, maybe you more than Rick, though he seems to be getting in enough trouble all by himself."

"I'm fine." Kate snarled, looking from one man to the other.

"You look like you're recovering nicely. Can I just check you out?"

Kate rolled her eyes, lifting her shirt for him to see. Steve palpated her side and incisions, they seemed to be healing well with not a whole lot of tenderness.

"It looks great. How is the hand?"

"It's tired of being in this stupid cast."

"The latest x-rays show its nearly healed. How would you like me to take the cast off and replace it with a smaller splint?" His suggestion brought a huge grin to her face, she pushed her casted arm out to him.

Kate set on the bar stool with her arm resting on the countertop, waiting patiently for Steve to remove the cast. Steve brought out the cast cutter and quickly removed the cast.

Kate looked down at her arm, it looked unnatural, all shriveled and dry. She started flexing her fingers, and noted how stiff they were. Her brows furrowed in dismay, she was disappointed in how weak and fragile it appeared and found herself struggling to keep from tearing up

"Kate, it will be fine. The muscles are a little atrophied, but they will return to normal."

Castle brought a washcloth and towel from the bathroom and started washing and drying her arm, before applying lotion. Kate just stared at her arm, it was disgusting and a stark reminder of how injured she had been. Steve pulled out the arm splint and applied it to her left arm.

"You still have to wear this, more for protection than anything else, for the next three weeks." Steve began giving the couple the ground rules for her arm as well as the rest of her recovery.

"You have to listen to your body, rest when you need too, don't work out too vigorously."

Kate's joy at having her cast removed dissipated with Steve's lecture. Castle could tell she was becoming irritated, but held his tongue. He was preoccupied watching her response and didn't hear what Steve said, but Kate pushed herself out of the chair.

"Enough, that's enough. I'm not an idiot. I live in this body, I get that I'm not one hundred percent." Kate's voice was edgy and she pointed a finger at Steve in an angry gesture.

With that she turned to retreat into the bedroom, but her progress was halted by Castle clutching her arm. He could feel her shaking, he had made a mistake, he shouldn't have asked Steve to come over without telling her. She hated being surprised, being caught unaware.

He put his arm around her waist, his hand spreading over her abdomen, trying to calm her down as he whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"Kate, you have been doing really well. I didn't mean to insult you." Steve apologized.

"Too late." She shot back, she was still seething, but gradually calming down.

"I'm sorry, Steve. Your impromptu visit caught me off guard. I'm a little touchy."

"Um, it wasn't fair. I really did want to take the cast off, but I got carried away."

"Me, too, not fair, my bad." Rick added brushing his lips over the crown of her hair.

Steve left a little later with all ill feelings resolved. Kate was sitting on the couch, watching Rick through lowered eye lashes. She really shouldn't have jumped down Steve's throat, he was only trying to help and Rick was just being Rick, always looking out for her.

"Hey, tour guide. Got a minute? I need to talk to you." Kate asked, rising, heading towards the bedroom with her hand reaching for his.

_**Soooo, enjoying it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back...thanks again for the lovely reviews and follows...**_

_**A little clarification about traveling and Hong Kong..**_

_**My husband and I have been fortunate to be able to travel to Southeast Asia a number of times and all in Business class on Singapore airlines..Our personal favorite..a unique and awesome trip in luxury...sigh**_

_**As our couple arrives in Hong Kong, everything you read is right on..We enjoyed 7 days in Hong Kong In April, and stayed at the Conrad..Again a superb hotel and the service...OMG**_

_**Hong Kong is truly a magical, exciting city. Enjoy just a snaphot of the city..I didn't want to make it a traveloge and bore you**_

_**Let me know what you think...and as promised this story will end prior to the season premiere.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 4**

The day of their departure had arrived, it was early and Rick was already awake. He rolled over to watch Kate sleep, one of his favorite pastimes. There was never a time he didn't enjoy watching his partner, whether it was when she fiercely went after suspects in the interrogation room, or when she was staring at the murder board, flipping the pen in her hand.

But watching her sleep gave him the best view of all, during this time her face was relaxed, free from pain or stress and she had started regaining a healthier glow to her face and the gaunt post-illness look was diminishing.

He was so tempted to stroke her face, run his fingers over each part of her, yet resisted, it was too early for her to get up and they had a long day ahead of them. Their flight to Hong Kong would have them arriving two days after their departure due to crossing of the international time line.

The first leg of the trip would be New York to San Francisco, then they would board a Singapore airlines flight, non stop to Hong Kong. Rick smiled as he thought about how wonderful the flight would be in business class.

He could lay there for hours watching Kate, but decided to get up and make them coffee. He shuffled barefoot into the kitchen soon returning, with the tray holding two cups of the hot liquid, the morning paper and a red rose.

After placing the tray on the nightstand, he leaned over and planted a gentle wake up kiss on Kate's neck, her neck was soft and so warm, he nearly purred with satisfaction.

Kate stretched and open her eyes slowly.

"Morning." She murmured and sat up against the headboard, running her hands through her hair and over her face, trying to wake up.

Rick sat next to her and handed her a mug, making her sigh as she took a drink

"Delicious.", Kate's first smile of the day spread over her face and she tilted her head ever so slightly. Rick loved how she accepted coffee each morning, his heart jumping in response. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, meeting her gaze with a smile of his own.

They laid in bed enjoying their morning time together, making smalltalk, his fingers moving up and down her body, this continued until the alarm sounded alerting them to begin getting ready.

Kate rose first, reaching out her hand to have Rick follow her. She removed her night shirt, got the water the perfect temperature, removed her splint and entered the shower with Rick close behind her.

They spent time lathering each other's body, Rick carefully washed her injured arm and worked his way over her body, she wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. They stood under the warm water and made love, ending in Kate being weak kneed and leaning against the tile.

"God, you would think I would get use to this and not be left such a quivering mess." A half disgusted snort emanating from her.

Rick responded with a huge grin, taking great pleasure in causing Kate to come apart in his hands.

Rick finished their shower by washing Kate's hair, her weakened arm prevented her from doing this without help, but she actually preferred him to wash her hair.

Exiting the shower, Rick dried Kate off, making sure he dried her unprotected left arm gently. They finished getting ready, dressed for their flight and left when the car arrived.

Kate managed to stand back while Castle ensured their luggage was all accounted for, she had learned years ago, he was very possessive about the luggage while she was responsible for her messenger bag and the travel documents.

Their flight to the West Coast was uneventful, but long. They quickly found the business class lounge for Singapore airlines and settled in for the four hour layover before their departure.

Castle immediately went to check out the food and ended up bringing back a plate of food along with a hot drink for Kate.

He noticed she was quiet and frowning slightly.

"Need some medicine, hotrod?" He inquired.

She sent him a halfhearted version of the Beckett glare, before she nodded.

"Yeah, please." Kate was disgusted, she had hoped to wean herself off of the medicine, but it had been over six hours and her head was pounding.

After she took the medicine, Rick helped her slip off her shoes and wrapped her in a blanket, tucking her feet under her. As the medicine went to work, she drifted off to sleep, but not before she spied Rick coming back with more food, she chuckled, he did love to eat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kate, sweetheart, It's time to get up." Rick whispered into her hair. Kate mumbled and opened her eyes. She had been more worn out than she thought and slept the entire time, she grinned up at him chagrined.

"Sorry. Did you do okay without me?"

"Sort of a trick question, Beckett. So, the politically correct answer would be 'No, I barely hung on without you'." His sarcastic comments necessitated her kicking his thigh.

"Nice, what a smart ass."

Kate stretched, got up and disappearing in the women's bathroom room, reappearing little later, refreshed and smiling.

Rick was working on his laptop and she snuck up on him, running her hands down his chest as she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Castle. I feel much better."

"Always" He nuzzled her face as she leaned into him.

Once they had boarded, the flight attendant greeted them and returned with glasses of fresh juice and champagne. Kate had settled in, looking over the menu and the entertainment selections. She would have an opportunity to catch up on all of the movies she had missed over the last few months.

Rick was excited for the flight to begin, he was sipping his champagne and reached over to snatch Kate's hand, kissing her palm as he looked into her eyes.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than ready. I've already decided what to eat and which movie to watch. What about you?"

"I plan to eat my way through the night and on top of that, I have an idea for a new Nikki Heat book so I plan to start an outline." Castle smiled over at his love, his fingers tracing her jawline.

The duration of the trip progressed as each of them had projected, Rick ate everything he could get his hands on, the flight attendants seemed to take great pleasure in feeding Rick, Kate on the other hand ate a little several times, watched movies and slept a good part of the trip.

They landed in Hong Kong and proceeded to the Metro that would take them to their hotel, the Conrad. The Conrad was a sister hotel to the one they had stayed at in Singapore. This property was located on Hong Kong Island and was sixty one stories high with a view that was described as spectacular.

The airport tram was efficient and they arrived in under an hour. Castle originally had thought of hiring a car, but had been told the car would take twice as long, due to the traffic in the city.

The lobby at the hotel was elegant, though not as flashy as the one in Singapore and the elevator took them up to the fifty-ninth floor to check in at the executive level.

As the doors opened, they were greeted by Eunice, the lounge's manager. An Asian woman, dressed in a tailored business suit, she spoke impeccable English and was familiar with the various English colloquialisms common for Americans.

The lounge staff efficiently delivered the couple's requested drinks, Castle had selected Champagne while Kate opted for orange juice.

Once the check-in was completed, they were shown to their room, located on the top floor and overlooking the Harbor. The view was astonishing, the height of the various buildings took their breath away, the harbor was full of ships, including a couple of Chinese junks with their customary red sails.

Kate wandered over to the window with Castle coming up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist and her hands resting on his with her leaning back into her partner.

There was no doubt she was fatigued, but the view was stimulating without a doubt.

"Want me to start a bath for you?" Castle murmured in her ear, her response was merely a hmmm.

While Rick was in the bathroom, Kate explored their lavish room with an adjoining sitting room. The fabulous Chinese decor was understated with silk fabric and mahogany wood throughout.

Kate wandered into the bathroom and smiled as she saw what Castle had prepared for her, the enlarged tub was filing and the fragrance of the Jasmine scented bubble bath greeted her senses.

"How's that?"

"Perfect." Kate responded and began to undress.

"There is plenty of room, care to join me?"

"Why, Detective. It would be my pleasure."

Kate efficiently piled her hair on top of her head, removed her splint, undressed, stepping gracefully into the water. As she settle down in the water, she sighed.

"Rick, this is great. Hurry up."

"I'll be right there."

Castle entered the bathroom, a tray of drinks and fruit in hand, naked and ready for a bath with his beautiful lady.

"Wow, a naked butler. I could get use to this." Kate smirked seductively.

"Oh, I wish you would." Rick grinned back at her.

They set in the tub, adding hot water as the water cooled, Kate moved her toes until they met Rick's upper thigh, running her foot up to where his groin began, flicking her foot back and forward, waiting for a response.

"We just got off a fourteen hour flight, and yet you seem to be looking for a little action, is that an accurate assessment?" Rick shamelessly stared back at Kate who pretended to look innocent.

Kate narrowed her eyes, leaned towards Castle, who met her half way.

"Bring it, kitten." Her voice challenging, begging for action.

With her last word, Rick stood, helped Kate to stand and handed a towel to Kate. As they dried each other off, their open lips met and their tongues began seeking their mate. The kiss started softly, quickly building with burning passion from both of them.

Without breaking their kiss, Rick scooped Kate into his arms, heading for the bed. He laid her down, his hands moving over her breasts, down her stomach, searching for her center. He smiled as he found her, already warm and wet, calling out to him. Kate herself was occupied nipping at his throat, running her tongue over his jaw.

Within moments they were both hungrily exploring each others body, Rick remained intent on plunging her over the edge, her back arched and Rick's favorite animalistic sound escaped from Kate. He continued his quest, delighting in her reaction, feeling himself grow in anticipation of his own satisfaction.

Kate rapidly experienced multiple orgasms and began her own quest of having him join in the ecstasy. He entered her tenderly, not wanting to injure her but she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to deepen his penetration, encouraging him to thrust inside her, slowly, then more quickly as they both exploded with pleasure.

Suddenly Kate was spent, her body aching, her headache coming to life and she released Rick. He looked down at his love, the corners of her mouth rising into a smile, her face content, but her eyes telling a different story.

He dropped his head to her neck, kissed her and ran his chin over her face.

"You, okay?" Rick was concerned that Kate had pushed too hard, feeling guilty for their aggressive love making.

"Yeah, I just need a moment to catch my breath." Her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath.

Rick turned over, pulling Kate on top of his chest and she promptly settled into him and soon her breathing leveled out and she was asleep, he ran his fingertips up and down her back until his eyes closed and he joined Kate in slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick woke first, looking at the clock, noting they had slept for several hours, but needed to get up and minimize the jet lag that would hit later.

Pulling Kate up closer to his face, he planted soft, quick kisses, murmuring to her to wake up. Kate responded, mumbling unintelligible words, rubbing her head on his chest. She loved how his scent quickened her heart and her eyes opened slightly.

"What time is it?" She inquired.

"Time to get up. I'm going to jump in the shower, join me?"

"As long as you promise not to attack me. I'm about dead."

"May I remind you, you started it, I merely responded to the invitation." Rick was up, turning around to Kate's still reclined form, grinning down at her.

Kate waved him off, turned over and finally climbed out of bed to join Castle.

After showering and dressing, they took the elevator down to the lounge, selecting two seats overlooking the famous harbor.

While they enjoyed evening drinks and food, they went over the agenda slated for the next morning. Rick reiterated to Kate she could rest and not go with him.

She met his suggestion with a stony stare, communicating firmly, she had no intention of staying away.

Deciding to make it an early evening, they returned to their room, Kate changed into one of the hotels soft fleece robes, going to the window to watch the lights and activity in the Harbor.

Rick came behind her, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach, pulling her back until she fit perfectly into him, his head tilting into her neck.

"Ready for bed?"

"hmmmm, I guess, but it is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Almost as beautiful as you." His tender words were answered by a sharp elbow to his stomach.

"Seriously." Kate tried to act annoyed, but failing miserably, she moved to the bed, climbing in and motioning for him to join.

Soon they were intertwined into each others arms and legs and returned to sleep.

_**Still interested?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As promised another chapter...this story will be finished before September 23rd so we can all concentrate on Season 6...Thank you so much for your kind words and following the story..I love the encouragement..**_

_**Enjoy...I really liked righting this Chapter**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 5**

They both slept fairly well, only waking a couple of times, but fell back asleep without much effort.

Rick had arranged for room service, allowing them time to slowly wake up and get ready before the meetings were slated to start. Kate walked over to the table, lifted various covers on the food, her smile growing as she progressed. He had ordered all of her favorite foods, always looking out for her best interests.

Kate was determined more than ever to be an asset for him in his meetings, helping him show his worth and get the contracts he deserved. He had nearly lost his writing contracts, caring for her, working with her, making her his number one priority. This was his turn and she wouldn't fail him.

Castle had finished getting ready and was sitting down reviewing their itinerary while Kate finished getting dressed. He was deep in thought, but something pulled his eyes off the computer.

Kate walked out of the bathroom, ready for their meeting. She was wearing that black suit they had custom made in Singapore, with a white tailored shirt, her hair pulled back, her face gorgeous. She was relaxed, confident, and smiling.

Castle stared at her, speechless. She looked marvelous, stunning, the best she had looked since her kidnapping. Standing, he moved towards her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Detective Beckett, I would take you anywhere. You take my breath away." His eyes brimming with love as he bent down to brush his lips against her open mouth.

"Lets go, while we still can, before, you throw me on the bed." Kate laughing at Rick, she shook her head, tilted her head to one side and winking, she slid from his grasp and moved towards the door.

"Come on, writer boy. Let's kick a little corporate ass."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The car stopped in front of the address they had been given, stepping out, they both looked up, they were standing in front of the International Commerce Center, reportedly the second tallest building in the world and about to go to the hundredth floor to the corporate headquarters of his publishing company, Black Pawn.

Castle came around the car, taking Kate's elbow.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights, how about you Beckett?"

"Seriously, who screams like a little girl on roller coasters? Not me." Smacking his face and smirking at her partner.

The elevator doors opened, as they stepped out into a heart stopping view of the harbor from one hundred stories up in the air. Their sixty story hotel was across the harbor, looking quite small in comparison, but most of the buildings looked small in comparison to this structure.

They were shown into the board room and were given tea. Kate separated herself from the group, taking this time to observe each person, watching how they interacted, this was a technique she employed regularly before beginning an interrogation. She quickly, sorted out the hierarchy of the group and determined who was the main negotiation.

Castle sat down, opening his lap top and pulled up his notes. He glanced at the clock, he was determined to keep them to their time limit. He had not intention of letting the meetings wear Kate down.

He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes, tilting his head, reading her expression, she had her game face on, Kate was surveying their opponents. He silently chuckled to himself, these people had no idea who they were dealing with and he was thrilled she was on his team.

Kate ultimately moved to sit next to Rick, he looked up at her, a quizzical look on his face, she smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. Just wanted to get a sense of this group. Remember always know your enemy." She whispered, ending with a peck on his cheek.

For two hours, the publishing group presented their ideas for the future of Rick's work for the company, including a multiple book deal, some graphic novels, a movie or two, very aggressive and the list seemed to be endless.

Kate was beginning to tire, between the jet lag and her growing headache she was starting to struggle, but she was determined to remain by Rick's side. She carefully reached into her bag and withdrew some pain pills, taking them without anyone seeing her except Rick.

"You in pain?" He asked quietly.

"Mm,hmm, maybe a little but I'm not leaving."

Ricks' eyes narrowed, she did look paler, but her focus remained on the publishing group.

"Gentlemen, you have presented us with a number of interesting ideas. Right now, our time is about up. My team and I", jerking his head toward Kate, "will discuss our options."

"Mr Castle, Ms Beckett, we could reconvene later this afternoon."

"No, perhaps tomorrow afternoon. There is no rush, we have plenty of time." Castle continued to ooze charm to the publishing team.

Kate placed her hand on top of Rick's arm, opening her mouth to protest, to tell him they could stay, but the decisive look on his face, changed her mind, it was time to keep quiet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once in the car, Kate settled into Rick's shoulder, the pills had begun to work, diminishing her discomfort, helping her to relax.

Back in the hotel, they changed into more comfortable clothes and went up to the lounge, Rick was hungry while Kate was uncertain what she wanted. She had thought about merely laying down, but decided against that, needing to combat the lingering jet lag.

Eunice, the lounge manager, immediately spotted her fatigue and ordered Kate a specialty smoothie, chocked full of fruits, antioxidants, vitamins and other ingredients to help her recover.

One taste and Kate understood, looking over to where Eunice had gone, she raised her glass in a gesture of thanks.

The lounges's setting provided them with the serene environment they sought while they reviewed the information they had been given, each completing the others sentence. So much had been presented, they had to organize everything.

"Murder Board." Both said simultaneously. Castle called Eunice over and asked for a large white eraser board, various clips, pens, paper, all things they used for a murder investigation.

As they finished their food and drinks, Kate felt herself beginning to drift off, loose concentration.

"Its time to leave." She announced standing, swaying slightly and started for the elevator, not wanting to come apart in the lounge. Rick joined her, his hand finding the small of her back, grounding her, steadying her.

The elevator reached their floor, doors opening and Rick guided her in the direction of their room. Kate was nearly out on her feet, gritting her teeth, willing herself to remain upright.

She felt Rick push her against the door as he opened the door, she sighed deeply as she stumbled into the room. He never hesitated, scooping her into his arms, carrying her inside and laid her on the bed.

He was leaning close to her, stroking her face, muttering soothing noises, she had faded so quickly, Rick chastised himself for letting her push herself.

Kate opened her eyes, they warmed, looking up at him, one hand cupping his face,

"I'm okay, I just went over the edge. I need to sleep, but I'll be fine, I promise." Her smile lighting up her face as she gazed into his eyes, determined to calm his fears and her eyes closed gently.

Rick touched his forehead to hers, smiling, she was such a warrior. He removed her shoes, took off all of her clothes, slipped a sleep shirt on her and covered her up. She was totally wasted and barely stirred, his final act was planting a kiss on her lips as he whispered, "I love you."

Several hours passed before she moved, an audible groan escaping as she turned over. Her brain was dull from the sleep, but her eyes quickly converged on the big white board Castle was standing in front of.

"Hey, come here." Kate wiggled a finger, motioning for him to join her. Rick flipped around and came over, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her onto his lap.

"Welcome back, hotshot." His nose buried into her warm neck, breathing in her smell energized him, made his heart grow with love.

"Hungry?"

Kate was still somewhat incoherent and mumbled unintelligible words into his shoulder.

"Wow, I haven't got a clue what you just said." Kate responded by butting his jaw with her head, looking up at him, her nose crinkled into a frown and sighed.

"I said, I can't think right now."

Rick smiled at Kate, trying not to laugh, knowing she would smack him.

"My suggestion, let me fill the tub and while you're playing mermaid, I'll order some food. How's that sound?"

She nodded and slid off his lap, returning to the supine position and waving him away.

Rick came back to get Kate and take her to the tub, he had filled it, complete with fragrant jasmine bath salts. He took her hand into his and helped her to her feet, Kate swayed slightly, placing a hand on his chest, before she stabilized and started towards the bathroom.

Once her clothes were off, she stepped into the tub, the water was the perfect temperature, causing her to sigh as she sunk into the water.

Castle leaned down, kissed her on her exposed neck. She pushed him away, her lips pursed, "that tickles."

Leaving Kate soaking in the tub, he returned to their living room, to order their food. While he waited, he began to place various pieces of paper on the board.

He was deep in thought, Kate wrapped her arms around Rick, snuggling up to him.

"Thanks, that helped."

She sat in the big overstuffed chair, pulled her legs up, tucking the robe around her feet. She looked rested, the color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes were lively, engaged.

Kate was working on finishing the lobster bisque, it hit the spot and she had no intention of leaving a drop. While she savored the bisque, Castle was explaining to her his take on the meeting and what the publishing company was asking of him.

"Its a very generous, and aggressive offer, but I have no intention of working so much I neglect my family and a certain detective who needs me."

Rick glanced over at Kate, the robe had opened in the top and her thighs were peeking through. The sight of her, broke his focus, he forgot where he was, ogling at the seductive woman in front of him.

"Castle! Focus, you're leering at me, I'm not lunch for god sakes."

"hm, maybe not, but I could take a bite out of..." He moved towards her, but her foot shot out, pushing on his chest, stopping his progress.

"Come on, not now." Her eyes glowering at him, but she loved the attention.

"Lets set this up like we do at the precinct. Build a timeline, calculate the cost, we need to be as informed as possible."

"You're right." Castle still couldn't take his eyes off of her, she never failed to impress him, she was stunning, bright, funny, the perfect person for him. He was tempted to propose, but he thought better of it. Kate had said she'd let him know when she was ready, so his waiting would have to continue.

A couple of hours later, the board was set up completely to their liking. The publishers proposed timeline line didn't appear as daunting as they had first thought. Kate had suggested they outline currently how long a book took for him to write, including the dailies and editing time.

As Beckett pointed out, the new timeline was not as different as the old one. Castle had never bothered to write it out. He would have plenty of time to continue working at the precinct as well as spending time with everyone he cared about.

The financial rewards were significant, very hard to ignore. Castle was already quite wealthy, but this would provide him with even more stability for everyone.

"Kate, there is one more topic we need to discuss."

"What?" Her head jerked up, her face in a pensive, curious expression.

"I want you to have a financial stake in this deal. I know I've already added your name to all of my holdings, but I really want you to be a full partner and this will accomplish it."

"Wait just minute. You've been very generous, but this is over the top. Alexis should get the money or your mother, not me. I can take care of myself." Her annoyance was clearly growing, this man drove her crazy sometimes with his generosity. She didn't need this, she was quite capable of caring for herself.

"Kate, stop it. Alexis and my Mother are well cared for, in fact too much so. You're the love of my life, hell, you are my life. I really, really want to do this. I know you can take care of yourself, please."

He was down on his knees, his hands running through her hair over her face. His face was sincere, his words sincere. Kate was shaking her head in a negative motion, yet the look on his face stopped her. She bit her lip, ran her hand over his hair, never taking her eyes off of him.

"We don't need to decide right now. I need to think about this, I promise."

"So, can we take a break? I'm tired." His face giving her his famous puppy dog expression, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Sure, what do you suggest?"

Castle reached forward, pulling the tie of her robe, leaving her naked and quite alluring.

"Oh, I think I can think of something." His eyes full of lust as he moved over to Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good morning dear friends...from your comments I see you are enjoying the story...me too...The story is beginning to wind down and finish in times for us to savour season 6..I'm ready...**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 6**

Kate was awake the following morning, watching the Harbor, already alive with activity. Smiling as she stretched remembering the fun, robust and mutually rewarding sex they had shared the night before. They had made love into the early morning, alternating back and forth pleasing each other, some action was slow and lazy, other moves were heart pounding and frenzied, as if they could never stop. Just the memory of their adventures, brought a wide smile and throaty laugh to her lips.

She had spent considerable effort ensuring he was satisfied with her efforts, with him ultimately begging for mercy, how she loved that. Of course that was after, he had expertly pushed all of her erotic buttons, leaving her whimpering, weak and completely satiated.

She felt good this morning and decided some yoga was in order, followed by a long prolonged visit to the vast buffet in the restaurant. She climbed out of bed with Rick mumbling for her to stay.

"I'll be back, I'm heading for some yoga." She planted a heartfelt kiss on his lips, a short fun peck to his eyes and she was gone.

Rick was growing bored, but not enough to join Kate in the gym. There was a knock on the door, and a soft, "Housekeeping." as he invited her in.

He had met her earlier on their trip. Her name was Maria, a young woman from the Philippines, she usually was very happy, yet today she seemed more reserved and distracted.

Rick asked her if there was a problem and she started crying. He hated when women cried, it always made him feel uncomfortable.

Castle made the mistake of asking what was wrong, then set transfixed for the next half hour as she shared her concerns about a friend. It seemed Maria, along with thousands of Philippine domestic workers spent much of their time off work together, meeting in various spots throughout Hong Kong, in parks, under bridges, wherever they could peacefully gather.

These women's time together helped ease their homesickness. She had become very close to another woman named Rosa. Rosa was employed by a wealthy Chinese family as a domestic care giver for the families school age children.

Maria's concern was because Rosa had failed to join the group for their Sunday morning meeting. Maria said she had tried calling the house, but she had been rebuffed and told not to worry. This had alarmed Maria as Rosa never missed their meetings.

She had gone to the local authorities but had been told they're was nothing they could do.

The more of the story she told Castle, the more intrigued he grew. He hesitated to share his concern for fear Marie would become even more distraught. He was finally able to calm her, she returned to work and Rick decided to drop it, not everything was a mystery or a result of foul play, but his over active imagination continued to gnaw at him.

When Kate returned, she was invigorated by her yoga time and starving. Rick was busy at work on his computer, doing research on Maria, her group and her missing friend.

"Hey, get ready. I'm starving."

"Umm, Kate. There's been a incident."

"Really, not much of an incident, if you're still in the room." Kate was skeptical and getting cranky by the minute.

Rick started to speak, but Kate's upraised hand stopped him.

"Drop it, big guy. We're on vacation. I'm not interested in listening to one of your hair brain stories. Get dressed now, or I'll go by myself."

Castle could tell, he had pushed his luck as far as he dared, deciding he would join Kate.

Kate was throughly enjoying her breakfast, Castle was pushing his food around, but not eating with his usual exuberance. In fact Kate could swear he was pouting and her eyes narrowed as she watched him.

"Oh my god, you are pouting, aren't?" She accused Rick.

"Well, come on. I'm worried about that poor girl. She could be in real trouble. I called her employer and they wouldn't tell me anything. Even the police wouldn't..."

"Please tell me you didn't contact her boss or the police? We are guests in a foreign country, one where we have no jurisdiction or authority."

"But I thought..."

Kate forcefully put down her fork, then raised it, pointing the fork directly into Castle's face.

"You need to quit trying to find a story, a murder in everything you see or hear. Let me remind you, we are on vacation and..." She cut her sentence off, Rick was giving her that wounded puppy look and it never failed to melt her harshest rebuff.

Kate sighed, resigned herself to hearing him out.

"Okay, tell me why you think this girl is in trouble." Shaking her head, knowing she would regret agreeing to this, but decided to give him a chance to explain.

His face brightened up and he started, but quickly stopped, telling her he was starving and would be right back.

Kate watched him go around the buffet table, loading up on all of the delicious looking food, shaking her head, his boyish charm was irresistible.

After he had filled her in on every detail, Kate decided she was intrigued and asked Rick if Maria was still working.

After Maria finished talking to them together, Kate had a horrible feeling, something didn't seem right, she needed to look into the young woman's disappearance.

"Okay, Castle, It's time for a road trip."

"Excellent."

On their way to the home of Rosa's employer, Rick filled Kate in on the specifics of Mr Cheung, a wealthy business man.

They stood in the foyer waiting for Mr Cheung, with one of his body guards keeping an eye on them. Mr. Cheung entered the room, speaking Chinese to the body guard who promptly left.

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle. What may I help you with?" His tone was very aloof, condescending.

"We wanted to speak with one of your employees, Rosa." Rick started to explain their presence, but was interrupted.

"She's fine, she has gone to Macau with my children. Now if that is everything, I am a busy man." He turned his back on the couple and headed towards the other room, they had been unceremoniously dismissed.

Kate was incensed, had this behavior occurred in New York City, she would have pushed the point, but they had no rights in Hong Kong.

As the elevator doors closed, Kate spoke first.

"I don't like him." Her back up against the wall, her arms folded.

"Yeah, me either. Something is not right. What's our next step?"

"Castle, may I remind you, there is nothing more we can do. So, Our next step is sightseeing."

Rick was disappointed, but decided Kate had given him enough of their time and they needed to see some of the city.

They spent the majority of the day, traveling to different parts of the city. They rode the star ferry from the Island over to Kowloon, disembarking close to the Peninsula Hotel.

Before heading over to the famed building, they first stopped at the Chinese arts store. They wandered around looking at various items, but kept coming back to the ornate and beautiful cloisonné vases and bowls, each alive with bright colors and the golden wire defining the designs and patterns.

There were a couple of especially exquisite pieces, colored in various shades of blue with dragons winding around each piece, Kate couldn't stop staring at them.

"You like those?" Rick slipping in behind her.

"Uh-huh, they are indescribable, the dragon's eyes are watching us." Kate spoke softly.

"Then they need to come home with us. There's a couple other pieces I think would make wonderful presents, come here."

They completed the purchases and headed over to the Peninsula hotel, the hallmark of old British Hong Kong, built in 1928, it had been refurbished several times. They entered the lobby hearing the sounds of the Lobby string group wafting through the pillars of granite.

"How about some tea, its a tradition."

"Okay, Sure."

They settled down and partook of high tea, complete with sterling silverware and fine china. Castle scrunched his nose in distaste as he looked over the offerings on the food platter.

"Rick, they're delicious. Here." As Kate stuck a small sandwich into Castle's mouth, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, that is good."

"Not everything has to be massive and meat driven."

"Hey, I love fish. Give me a break. These are good, do we have any more?"

Kate sat in the lobby smirking, Castle was adorable, like a little boy finding candy.

Kate and Rick sat in the lobby savoring their tea and food, listening to the music, Kate slipped off her shoe and ran her toes up Castle's leg.

"I'll give you 20 minutes to stop." Rick muttered as he moved closer to Kate.

"Um." She purred, her eyes closing, she was beginning to wear down, but was totally enjoying herself.

They walked arm in arm back to the star ferry, where they leaned through the rails with the wind blowing their hair on the return trip while Rick had a tight grip around Kate's waist, keeping her safe.

Once on the Hong Kong side, they made their way to the bottom of the tram that would carry them to the peak. This funicular railway transported passengers up the side of the mountain, a distance of 1 mile, only taking 7 minutes. Years ago this tramway had been the only transportation up to a once grand hotel, now only a memory.

Watching the buildings grow and the harbor becoming more distinct, they viewed in silence. Castle was reminiscing about the movie 'Soldier of Fortune' with Clark Gable, one of his favorites, with the actor using the tram multiple times throughout the movie.

Once they arrived at the top, they made their way over to the Olde Peak Garden, a serene, private place, overlooking the harbor and surrounded by blooming flowers.

Kate reached back to pull Castle towards her, they stood fascinated with the view, the temperature had begun to drop, causing Kate to shiver. Rick leaned in, suggesting they leave, she protested, but knew they should return her head was beginning to pound and subconsciously she ran her hand over her forehead.

Their trip down the tram was equally as enthralling, once down at sea level, they hailed a taxi, Rick saw Kate was battling fatigue along with a headache and wanted to take the fastest way back to the Conrad.

In the taxi, Kate slid over next to Rick, placing her head on his shoulder. He moved closer, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

Once at the hotel, they exited and went directly up to the lounge. Rick ordered them drinks, returning with a bottle of water.

"This will help you wash the pills down."

Kate growled a little, raised an eyebrow, but took the water. She had already placed two pills in her hand, she found his concern for her sweet, always taking care of her.

They went over their adventures of the day, the pills were beginning to work, easing the horrible pain in her head. She could almost smile now, the day had been such fun, Hong Kong was as exciting as she had imagined.

Castle had the staff bring Kate some lobster bisque from Brassiere, the hotel's French restaurant. This was perfect, she was enjoying every bite, her queasy stomach eased by the soothing taste.

Eunice came up to them and presented them with a folder.

"This came for Ms Beckett while you were out."

Kate didn't appear surprised, taking the folder, she opened it and began to read. Castle leaned over, she smacked his face to move him away.

"This is for me, buddy."

"What is it?" Castle's curiosity was killing him, but Kate was very intent on reading each word, flipping the pages, her concerned look growing as she proceeded. When she had finished, setting the folder down, she looked at Castle, pursing her lips.

"I think Rosa is in big trouble, Rick. Tomorrow we go to the police."

"What did you do?'

Beckett smiled at her partner.

"I texted Ryan and Esposito. I asked them to dig up everything they had on Mr. Cheung and his family."

"Well, what did they find?"

"Not here, lets go back to our room to talk."

Castle poured them each a drink in the room, settling down for Kate to tell her story.

"It seems Mr Cheung imports more than just home goods, his favorite import is illegal drugs, but he has never been caught and brought to justice and his eldest son is worse than he is. My fear is Rosa got in over her head with this family."

"We need to go to the police tonight."

"Tomorrow, Rick. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry. Your'e right. Lets go to bed."

They got ready for bed, climbed in, intertwining their arms and legs, Kate was breathing regularly in no time. Castle stroked her arms, his eyes open, his face etched with worry about the young woman who may be at risk.

Rick was awake long before Kate, he was up, reading the file, over and over. He had ordered breakfast, drinking his first cup of coffee while Kate slept. He had decided to let her wake up on her own, understanding she needed the rest.

Kate gradually became conscious, she smelled the food, but more importantly the coffee. She crawled out of bed, stumbling over to Castle, practically falling into him.

"Morning." Wrapping her hands behind his head and tugging his mouth to hers. The kiss was full of the usual morning love, but today she felt even closer to him, her hands running through his hair.

"I'll eat. Then we need to go to the police."

They arrived at the police station with Kate asking to see a Captain Tong, a friend of their own Victoria Gates.

Captain Tong showed them in, offered them a seat, listened to their story, as they finished their story, his face became sad.

"Mr Castle, Ms. Beckett. Please, come with me."

Kate's stomach fell, she hated this part, her past experience told her this was going to end horribly. They entered the morgue with him speaking to the medical examiner in Chinese. The local ME went over to a body covered in a sheet, pulling the top back revealing a dead Philippine woman.

Castle gasped, Kate's eyes fogged over, they had been too late, the body had been identified as Rosa. Kate was furious, she hated losing and now she wanted to know what happened to Maria's friend.

The Captain explained her body had been fished her out of the harbor that morning and everything pointed to her having been dead for several days before her body was found.

The Captain's phone rang. "Her friend Maria is here, I need to talk to her."

"Let me, Captain. I know her."

The threesome walked out and saw Maria, Kate approached her first, taking her elbow as she guided her to a private room.

After several minutes, Kate reappeared, her face was etched in pain, her eyes red from telling Maria about her friends fate.

Kate's shoulders were sagging, she was broken hearted for this young woman.

Rick had his arms wide open as she slipped in and he clutched her to him. They stood silent for a few minutes, both trying to come to grips with what had happened.

The Captain had left, telling Castle they could come to his office when they were finished and soon they joined him in his office after composing themselves.

Castle was the first one to speak, "What do you think happened?"

"It's a little early to speculate, but it appears she was strangled with a thin wire.

"Garroted?"

"Probably, though our experience with murder cases is very limited. Last year there were only 27 murders, in Hong Kong with a population of over 7 million people."

"Wow, New York averages about 400 murders a year in a population of 8 million." Rick interjected.

"I know we had no rights here, but I think we could help. Detective Beckett is the top homicide Detective in New York and I help her out."

Kate eyes grew huge as he finished and she pulled him aside.

"Rick, we're on vacation. I'm not sure..." She stopped talking, his face looked so dejected, she couldn't continue, running her hands over her face, she relented.

"Okay, if you want us we'll try to help." Turning to face the Captain.

"Thank you, Detective. Actually, I talked to Victoria, she said you were still on medical leave, are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Plus. my nurse maid here, will make sure I behave." Pointing her finger at Castle.

"Victoria said you were her best, but she also warned me that I better take care of you or I would have to answer to her."

Kate let a ghost of a smile pass her lips, but allowed it to fade quickly. This murder was nasty and personal, her mind became focused to her task.

She told the Captain what she would need, including a white eraser board and all of the files.

Castle was so proud of Kate, she was in her element, her strength was how systematically she went after finding the killer.

_**We all know she will solve the crime...don't we?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Getting closer to the end...Not much more...They needed a little loving time...Enjoy**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 7**

Once they got everything they needed, they talked to the detectives who had been assigned to the case, explaining what they were looking for and suggesting they explore every aspect of Rosa's life, even your relationships within the local Philippine community, it would be presumptuous to only just look at her employer and his family.

As they finished with the two Chinese Detectives who left, Castle was sitting next to her on the desk and poked her side.

"Do those guys remind you of anyone we know?"

"Yes." Kate laughed, shaking her head. "They are the Chinese equivalent of Ryan and Esposito, nearly to a T. Michael is as dapper as Ryan ever could hope to be, and so into everything you say, he actually believes each part of your crazy theories."

"While Alan is the spitting imagine of Espo, a tough, cocky guy and certainly a ladies man. Who knew that a Chinese man could be so cocky. It's scary, Castle."

By the time the detectives had departed, the pounding in Kate's head was accelerating, her body was stiff and she was a little sick to her stomach, but she couldn't or wouldn't let up.

Castle began observing her actions and noticed a brief tremor of her hand as she hung a picture on the board, these tremors were her tell when she was pushing herself over the edge.

"Kate, I think its time to go back to the hotel." He tactfully suggested, she glanced over at him, her eyes in a quizzical stare, but she immediately got the message.

"Okay, everyone has their assignments and they'll call me if they have a question."

As they made their way to the elevator, she stumbled slightly. Castle reached out, placing his hand on the small of her back to stabilize her, but she brushed him off.

"Stop it. Not here, not now." She growled. The last thing she needed was the local detectives thinking she wasn't capable of doing the job.

Once they were in the elevator, Castle moved closer, his hand rubbing her arm, trying to calm her down. He reached into his jacket and pulled out her pain pills.

"No, wait until we're in the taxi. Geez." Kate was gritting her teeth as they made it to the taxi, he stuck them away, but once they were in the taxi, his hand reappeared with the pills in front of her.

"We're in the taxi. Take these now, please."

Kate snatched them from his hand and popped them into her mouth, glaring at him the entire time.

Traffic was very heavy and their commute would take a while. Castle pulled her feet into his lap, knocked off her shoes and started to massage her feet, causing her to moan a little, a sure way to get her to relax.

By the time they arrived at the Conrad, she was fast asleep, her breathing slow and regular. Rick slipped her shoes back on, shook her softly, "Kate, time to get out." brushing his hand over her face.

They entered the hotel, Rick's arm firmly around her waist, as she sagged into him, Kate was busy focusing on walking, not falling over and didn't say a word.

In their suite, Rick guided Kate to the bed, sat her on the edge and began removing her clothes, she didn't bother to help, nor did she care, the pills had taken away the worst of her pain, but not completely. The stress of the day had pushed her over the edge.

Once she was laying down, Castle crawled in behind her, spooning her, trying to keep her warm and soon she was back asleep. Rick dozed off some, but eventually got up, moving towards the murder board, flipping his business scenario to the other side, he began laying out the information they had about Rosa's murder.

The shadows had begun to fill the room when Kate began to move, a groan slipped out as she turned over, her eyes searching the dim room for Rick, who was sitting in his usual chair, computer on his lap with a frown etched on his face.

She smiled, he was such a darling and so good to her. She had decided once they solved this case, finalized his business, she would address the question hanging over her head, actually over both of them. It was important to remember, they didn't need to get married to be hopelessly committed to each other, but maybe it was time.

Rick had explained once to her, he could lavish his wealth, his fame on her, but the one true gift he could give her, something only for her was his last name. Telling her this story was so sweet and tender. He said calling her, Katherine Castle, made his heart soar and brought tears to his eyes. She remembered how sincere and hushed he was when he explained this to her.

She exited the bed, very stiff, her side had really taken a beating today, though she wasn't sure why and her headache had eased some. She softly moved over to him, tilting in, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair.

A soft growl escaped her lips, he was so incredibly sexy with rumpled hair. Kate actually preferred his tousled mop to his usual restrained, perfect hair do.

"Feeling better?"

"Hmm and I'm starving."

"You want to go downstairs or have a bed picnic here."

Her lips barely touched his as she answered, "Here, of course."

Rick managed to order a number of delectable foods and within thirty minutes, the food had arrived. Kate had taken the time to shower, helping wash off the filth and disgust of their time in the police precinct.

She decided she would start working on the murder in the morning, tonight she just wanted to eat and cuddle with her partner.

They laid in bed, feeding each other some of the wondrous foods they had, Rick took his chopsticks to put a piece of ahi tuna in her mouth, then he licked off the sauce he had dripped on her chin, bringing chuckles from Kate, he was such a little boy.

Once they had finished the bed picnic and cleaned off the bed, they laid back relaxing. Kate picked up her IPAD to continue reading the latest JD Robb book, while Rick pounded away on his computer, Hong Kong had inspired him to write.

Kate was growing sleepy again, putting down her IPAD, she wiggled over to Rick, slipped her hand onto his chest, down his abdominal wall, rubbing circles on him.

"I think, I'll go to sleep now." Kate announced.

"Okay, a few more minutes for me, then I'll join you." As he finished, he noted, she had stopped moving, she must have nearly fallen asleep mid sentence, smiling to himself, his hand touched her face, running over her eyes and down her cheek.

Her beauty never failed to astound him, he was a lucky man, yes she was a lot of work, stubborn, independent, single minded, but she was also loving, bright and marvelously sexy.

After a while, he shut down his computer and snuggled down, wrapping Kate in his arms, she stirred slightly, responding with her legs intertwining with his.

Rick was the first to wake up in the morning, showered, ordered coffee and juice, then woke Kate up, gently, rubbing his face on hers, kissing her neck, encouraging her to open her eyes. She responded by burying her head away from her persistent partner.

Rick stopped, deciding to let her sleep until the coffee arrived. Once he had gotten it exactly how she liked it, he carried the cup to her position and knelt down by her side of the bed. Placing the cup where she could smell it, he proceeded to rouse her again.

"Kate, love. Your coffee's ready and It's time to wake up." Rick's free hand stoking her cheek, sweeping the hair off of her face.

Kate opened one eye with a delicate smile appearing on her face.

"Mmm, that's smells perfect. Thank you."

She knocked off the covers and propped herself on one elbow as she took the cup. After a long slow sip, she sat up more, motioning for him to join her on the bed.

Kate bumped his shoulder as he pulled her to him.

"I really overdid it yesterday. I got caught up in the case, just like old times. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I wont let it. I take some responsibility for this. I pushed you to take the case knowing you're not one hundred percent. It was a lesson for both of us."

"Can I talk you into a massage?"

Rick jumped up and returned with lotion in hand.

"I'm ready." His eyes wagging with excitement. Kate gave him a half smile, took off her sleep shirt and flipped over onto her stomach.

Rick squirted lotion into his large hands, rubbing them together and began the slow massage she loved. He first worked her shoulders, moving down her back and concentrating on her healing left side. She jumped slightly as his hand touched her sensitive side.

"Tender, eh?" Rick scowled, though Steve had warned them she would have tenderness, stiffness for months, he still worried.

"Yeah, a little." Kate turned her head away from him, not wanting to see his concern.

He methodically worked his massage over her entire body, he paid special attention to her long lithe legs, they were magnificent, strong, yet well proportioned and her hips were curved perfectly.

He finished with her legs and slowly proceeded to her feet, her arches never failed to arouse everything in him. He massaged them expertly, he lightly ran his tongue over her feet, nipping at her toes.

Kate was becoming aroused by the massage, he knew exactly how to get her excited, she turned over and couldn't help but see the smug confident look on his face.

"I'll give you a week to stop this." Her hand touched his chest, beckoning him closer.

"Your side better?" Kate nodded, pulling him onto her chest, her mouth searching for his. Soon they were lost in each other, completely captivated with caressing the other.

After an extended round of making love followed by a long hot shower, they went up to lounge for breakfast before leaving for the precinct.

Rick wanted to talk about how they were going to proceed with the business transaction with his publisher, but Kate reminded him, first they needed to try and solve a murder.

Kate got up, ready to go, went to the doorway of the lounge, looking back and jerked her head towards the elevator

"Let's go catch a killer."

_**Short...But did you like it?...Rick will ALWAYS take care of Kate...That's what people who love each other do...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**We all know..Kate will get this solved and I promise they will have fun in Hong Kong...enjoy**_

_**One more chapter after this one...Its already written...so...**_

_**XXOO, **_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 8**

They arrived at the Hong Kong precinct, anxious to get started. As the elevator rose, Castle, ran his arm around Kate's waist, placing his head on her shoulder and whispering into her hair.

"Listen to me, do not overdue it. I will be keeping track of you, understand."

He got his answer by a sharp jab from Kate's elbow into his stomach.

"So, that was a yes right?" Once he recovered from Kate's jab.

"Just a little reminder."

"Pretty sassy. Must have been the coffee.

Kate snorted and replied, "yeah, of course, the coffee."

They entered the Asian bull pen and she was pleased to see the Hong Kong Detectives active, talking on the phone, pinning various pieces of information on the board.

They all stopped and greeted the New York team.

"So, what do you have?"

They described the findings of the medical examiner. The cause of death had been determined, Maria's friend had been strangled with some sort of ligature device. The ME had found a moderate amount of damage to the underlying tissue and surrounding structures, indicating a significant amount of pressure had been applied by someone very strong. Unfortunately the harbor had destroyed any forensic evidence that could have been found on the body.

"Strangulation is an a act of power, control, its very personal, representing lots of anger against the person." Castle interjected.

"How do you know that?" Chinese Ryan asked, hanging on each word.

Castle looked towards Kate for permission before continuing. Kate nodded affirmatively, walking around the corner while Castle proceeded to explain the profiles of various murderers and their choice of weapons.

He began describing the profile of the person who would use a gun or a knife, ending by telling them a knife was a very personal weapon of choice, usually a weapon preferred by women. Men usually struck in an upward manner while women struck down at the victim.

"What about snipers?"

Castle hesitated, licking his lips, glancing over at Kate who sighed and decided to explain herself.

"People think that snipers are impersonal, but it is the ultimate way to watch someone die, its very controlled and planned. They want to watch their victims and the response of the people in close proximity." Her voice was solid with no hint of fear or sorrow.

Turning back to the board, Kate decided it was time to return to their murder.

"Any sign of sexual assault or activity?" Kate had her game face on, thinking of all options.

"Again, the water and time in the Harbor washed away any signs. Though the ME thought he could see some minute tearing of her sexual organs, but wouldn't definitely speculate."

"Hum, were there pictures taken?"

"Yes, what are you thinking"

"I think we should try sending them to one of the forensic experts in New York City, someone used to looking at destruction of the sexual organs."

Kate drew a timeline on the board. This was always helpful in mapping out what the victim did prior to their death. Each member of the team was able to add a fact that narrowed down the last time the victim was seen alive.

From what the detectives had gathered, they were able to outline Rosa's whereabouts for all but the last 10 hours of her life.

She had been last seen going into a club down in the old Red light district close to the Harbor, but they had no idea why. This was against her basic nature, she was a driven, serious young woman, attending a local university seeking a degree in accounting. The district was still an active hub for prostitution and drug use, well known to the Hong Kong police.

Kate frowned as the Detectives continued to feed her information, profiling of the victim. Everything they told her, indicated she was dedicated to being successful and well liked by the entire Philippine community.

Something or the presence of someone had drawn her to that club, they needed to find out what it was so Kate assigned the detectives to this task.

The detectives grabbed what they needed and took off without further discussion. Kate stood there watching them intently, smiling softly.

She really wanted to return to Rosa's employers house and question him again, this time more forcefully, with sanctioned intent. He had lied to her, she hated being told lies. She looked forward to making this smug, arrogant man squirm.

"Come on, Castle. Lets go back and see Mr Cheung."

This time, when they arrived at Mr Cheung's house, they announced themselves as representatives of the Hong Kong police force. They were shown right in and actually offered tea while they waited.

Kate was going over the questions she had for this man when he entered the room.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you back. I told you Rosa had gone to Macau."

"That's a lie. She couldn't be in Macau, her body was pulled out of the harbor today. Care to try that again."

Kate's eyes drilled a hole into his face, he feigned being shocked, surprised, but she saw right through his efforts.

"I have nothing to say to you, now leave." HIs continued arrogance was annoying, but Kate was determined not to let him get under her skin.

Kate pulled out her phone, dialing the precinct and requesting officers to come to their location.

"We'll wait for the police to escort you downtown."

She finished and went over to empty chair, sat down making her self comfortable with her eyes never leaving Mr. Cheung.

"While we wait, can you tel me where your eldest son is tonight?"

"I have nothing to say." Mr Cheung leaned against the door frame, content to wait for the police.

After they arrived at the station, Mr Cheung was escorted into one of the rooms, awaiting his interrogation. Kate peered at him on the other side of the one way glass.

"He doesn't seem the least bit fazed or threatened."

Mr Cheung glanced up at the clock, then sat back in the chair.

"Beckett, why is he watching the clock?"

They both stood there for a moment, then flipped around and simultaneously said.

"He's stalling, someone is trying to leave the country, probably his son."

Castle left the room and began searching for the detectives, they needed to stop Alan Cheung before he left the country.

Kate entered the interrogation room, pulling out a chair, and sat down across from their suspect. She mindlessly twirled a pen, her face impassive as she watched Mr Cheung's movements.

"The police at the airport just called us. They caught your son, before he boarded the flight to the mainland. Do you want to say anything before he's brought in?"

The proud and arrogant man finally broke down, knowing he had lost the battle.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt her."

Beckett rose to her feet, leaned towards the suspect and slammed her hands to the table.

"Bull shit. HE STRANGLED HER. THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT."

Beckett's face was full of fury, angry words spewing from her. She stormed out, slamming the door as she left.

The two Detectives and Castle were huddled around the board, excitedly throwing out theories as to why Alan Cheung may have murdered this young woman.

"What's up?"

"Rosa went to the club in the red light district yesterday, but first she deposited a large sum of money into her account."

"How much?"

"30,000 Hong Kong Dollars and that was not the first time she had deposited such a large amount."

"Either she was blackmailing someone or someone was paying her to keep quiet."

Castle began weaving his theory, with all of his in depth descriptions, the two detectives were mesmerized, he was in his element. Kate rested her shoulder on the white board, her arms crossed with a ghost of a proud smile on her face.

"My money says she was being paid off, from everything people said about her, she was not the type to blackmail anyone."

"The young Mr Cheung has a history of being a womanizer, I think he had a fling with Rosa, she got pregnant and went to him to tell him the good news, but of course it wasn't good news for him."

"He gave her the money and told her to have an abortion promising to take care of her and give her more money."

"She went to the club to tell him that she couldn't have an abortion, it was against her beliefs, she just wanted to be with him and they could raise the child together. He got furious, lost his temper and killed her."

"I'm thinking he went to Daddy who had the body dumped and then decided he needed to leave the country, at least for a while."

"Wow, Castle. I actually think you may have a decent theory, without zoomies or the CIA being involved. I'm impressed." She reached over and squeezed his arm tenderly, her hand remaining on his arm.

"We may get this wrapped up, get over to the publishers tomorrow and who knows, we may even have time for some fun."

Castle was staring at Kate intently, he thought he detected a slight hesitation from Kate, his eyes narrowed. She must have read his thoughts.

"While we wait for them to bring in Alan Cheung, I think I'll go stretch out for a bit."

Kate smiled over at Castle, nodding to acknowledge his agreement with her decision. She picked up her bag, headed for the break room while Castle followed her, stopping to get her some water.

He handed her the water as she swallowed the pain pills. Her head had begun to ache, her eyes had become sensitive to the lights and she had decided to attack the pain before it incapacitated her.

She sat down on the couch, slipped off her shoes and laid down. Castle spied a blanket and used it to cover her up as he bent over, smoothed the hair off her face and kissed her cheek, murmuring, "Good girl."

"Come get me when they return."

"Of course."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick knelt down, letting his kisses wake Kate up gently. Her eyes half opened, it took a couple of hard blinks, then she was awake and smiling, slanting forward to kiss Rick

"We ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Cheung is here and really mad."

"Good that keeps him off balance. Let's go.".

Beckett walked into the interrogation room, files in hand, dropping them on the table.

"Mr Cheung, sorry we kept you from your flight."

He didn't speak, glaring up at Beckett, defying her. She smirked down at him, choosing to stand, realizing all to well, her actions of towering above him, elevaed her to a position of power which infuriated him.

"Mr Cheung. What can you tell us about your relationship with Rosa?"

"Rosa? She looked after my fathers children. Why?"

"That's all you have? You had no other contact with Rosa, other than the usual niceties."

"No, that's about it. Now can I go?" He rose to leave.

"Sit down. I'm not quite finished." Kate was intent on breaking his story.

He sat down, but not before muttering under his breath.

"So, just a causal acquaintance, huh?"

"Yes, I told you that."

"Hmm, well then how would you explain why her autopsy showed she was pregnant and you, my friend were the father of that child?"

Kate threw the results on the table and tapped her pen, her face expressionless yet determined. His calm facade was beginning to crumble. Kate saw his stumble and decided to go for the kill.

She laid out the various pieces of evidence they had gathered, one by one, each more damning then the last. When she was finished, her last comment was,

"If you confess to your part, the local authorities may have mercy on you, either way you will spend many years in prison."

"What if I confess? Can I get pardoned? Or better yet released?"

"God, you are one arrogant son of a bitch. If you're lucky some hardened lifer won't take you as his bitch." Kate's face dropped down, very close to his and she took extreme pleasure in describing how his time in prison would be spent and no amount of family money would be able to save him.

As she left the guilty party, a small smug look appeared on her face. In all likelihood, he would end up dead by the hand of one of the imprisoned Philippine nationals. The prisoners never let someone who injured or killed one of their own survive long in confinement.

Kate sat at her make shift desk and started filling out her part of the paper work. Castle brought her over a fresh latte he had made from the new expresso machine he had gotten the Hong Kong precinct and her lips raised in a thank you.

After the required paper work was completed, Castle and Kate went to each member of their Hong Kong team, thanking them for their help with their last stop being to say goodbye to Captain Tong.

"Victoria was correct, you are the best. Thank you, the boys loved working with you both. Though I'm afraid they have picked up some of Mr. Castle's bad habits."

Kate chuckled, glancing sideways at Rick who pretended not to understand.

"He does that to everyone, I'm sorry."

Kate came out of her meeting, looking for Rick who had excused himself from their meeting with the Captain.. She finally found him sitting across from Maria, telling her the outcome of the case, he was looking forlorn, uncomfortable, but she understood his need to bring closure for Maria.

Kate held back until he was finished then joined them. She place her hand on his shoulder, squeezing his neck and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry about Rosa, but we found the man responsible and the Hong Kong justice system will make him pay." Kate interjected, prior to their departure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick had made reservations for the hotel's French restaurant, Brasserie and the food was exquisite.

They finished off their dinner with a desert soufflé served with 6 sauces. Kate's favorite was the grand Marnier flavored sauce while Rick was tasting each of them unable to decide which one he liked best.

Kate leaned back in the chair, totally satiated, relaxed and enjoying her time with the adorable man across from her. Her fingers were in front of her mouth, hiding the smirk that was emerging on her face. He was such a boy, so excited over the smallest things, a treat to watch, his enthusiasm never failed to pull her in.

"Hey, Rick. When you get finished licking the bowl clean, how about a little one on one time back in our room." Kate's brow lifted, head tilted with her toes rubbing up his leg.

_**Yes, I know, the case wasn't very drawn out, but this story is more about Kate and Rick spending time together, the murder was merely a little diversion...**_

_**And, stay tune for the final chapter...The question is..Do I end this saga with the final chapter...or continue? Let me know...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, my friends...our story is now complete...I'm happy with it...hope you are also...the burning questions is...Do I continue the saga with more stories or do I close the book and put it on the shelve...I would never put them through the angst like I did again..They deserve so much more...Your thoughts?**_

_**Again, I'm thrilled I was able to get this finished before season 6 started...**_

_**Love to you all,**_

_**Melody**_

**Chapter 9**

The next few days were spent exploring the various corners of Hong Kong. Kate and Rick relished being exposed to the charm of this Asian city, the back streets of Hong Kong provided hours of intrigue and wonderful treasures.

The antique district between Hollywood and Cat was their favorite area, the streets lined with various shops diplaying intriguing antiques, Rick was enthralled with the hand painted perfume bottles. The intricacies of each bottle were exquisite and he purchased a number of them, both for themselves and gifts for their friends.

They had already purchased a number of cloisonné pieces and had found some antique porcelain bowls from the Ming dynasty to take home.

Rick and Kate had became very adept at traveling on the local Hong Kong Tram system. This system first started in 1904, and still traveled the two mile distance along the waterfront of Hong Kong Island. The tram system was very popular with the local Chinese as the fare was less than a quarter.

Both Kate and Rick towered over the Chinese on the tram, making them smile. They laughed as they had to fight their way on and off the tram due to the crowds. They had noted the older Chinese women carried umbrellas, which was not uncommon in that part of the world, but these women used the umbrellas as weapons to help them enter and exit the vehicles.

Castle suggested Kate should start carrying an umbrella for her trips on the New York subway.

"I could use it to poke you, to get you on the subway, you always take so long, remember when you missed one and we had to meet later?" Kate ending by laughing at her partner as he pouted, it was not his finest hour as a commuter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eunice had helped Kate locate a dress maker who specialized in making the cheongsam, a high neck, form fitting traditional Chinese dress. The dress routinely fastened off to the right side of the neck with frog fasteners. These type of fasteners were typically made out of silk braid with the knot being pulled through the loop. The highlight of the dress were the side slits that went high up the thigh.

Kate knew immediately Castle would love the look, she had chosen a lush dark violet Chinese silk fabric for the dress and black silk braid for the accent pieces and fasteners. She had several fittings and was planning on wearing the dress for their last night in Hong Kong, she already had the perfect pair of Jimmy Choos, black leather pumps with her favorite four inch heels.

She was finally beginning to feel somewhat normal, the frequency and severity of her headaches were diminishing, requiring less pain medication and the tenderness on her left side was resolving.

This trip had been a perfect way for her to recover, except for the murder case, but with the help of the Chinese police they had brought justice for the victim and her friends.

Kate was looking forward to completing the negotiations for Castle's new deal with his publishing company. Her initial reluctance at becoming Rick's legal partner in the contract had ultimately been resolved, his arguments and persistence had persuaded her to accept his generosity.

For their last night, Kate was planning a romantic dinner in their suite and she had found a beautiful rolex watch to give him as a replacement for the one that had been broken during her hostage situation. She had it engraved with a phrase she was sure he would love and it may her smile just thinking about it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick and Kate arrived at the final meeting with his publisher. They were very pleased with how everything was being put together. Rick was still going to be able to write at his own pace, they would sign for him to write four more books, with a fifth as an option.

They both would be attending some of the book signings, as Beckett's case load permitted. Initially, Kate was totally against it, this was his career, but like the agreement, she finally relented, though she was sure she would feel like a fifth wheel at the functions. Rick convinced her otherwise, she would be the focus of the fans signings, Nikki Heat in the flesh.

It didn't hurt that the publishing company offered to pay her an enormous amount of money for very little effort and Rick was ecstatic with her decision.

The Chinese team completed the project by opening some Champagne to celebrate, Rick and Kate were equally pleased with the result.

"Kate, thank you. You brought so much to this decision. By the way, I think the little old Chinese guy has the hots for you." Rick whispered in her ear causing her to choke on the Champagne, Kate poked him in his ribs for his smart remark.

"I'll get you for that crack."

"Weigh your options carefully, Detective. That guy is loaded."

"I've got my hands full with you, smart ass."

"Humph, me too." Brushing his lips on the crown of her head.

Rick would be returning later that afternoon for the final signing, Kate did her part before they left, wanting to oversee the dinner arrangements.

With Eunice and the master chef's help, Kate had selected various dishes from all three of the hotels superb restaurants, the chefs coordinating a sumptuous feast for their last night in Hong Kong. The one item she insisted on was the soufflé and the fabulous sauces.

The chefs had recommended some unbelieveable wines to accent the food courses.

Kate carefully scrutinized the table setting, it was laid out elegantly, including the centerpiece which was highlighted by orchids and red roses. Kate's favorites and she smiled as she recalled one of the most memorable times Rick had brought her flowers, right after she had been shot.

He had been so cute, standing in front of her, looking afraid for her, afarid for both of them, he had been sure he would never see her again. She had felt horrible at that moment, the pain from the bullet wound and incision site was coursing through her body in spite of the continuous pain medication infusing into her veins.

She knew in that instant she was in love with this man, terrified of what that could mean and had decided to run and hide. Kate laughed softly as relived her reluctance, thankfully she had worked through it and Rick had patiently waited for her to see the light.

Turning she went into the bathroom to get dressed for their evening, she couldn't remember when she had looked forward to an evening with Castle with so much anticipation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick opened the door to their suite and hearing the soft sound of jazz playing, he entered their living room.

"Hey." He caught sight of Kate standing in front of the window, overlooking Hong Kong Harbor at night, the lights were intoxicating.

Kate slowly turned around to face Rick.

"Hey yourself." Her voice soft and husky.

Rick caught the full effect of Kate's appearance, audibly gasping at the sight of his partner. She always looked beautiful, but tonight, she was spectacular and it left him speechless, his eyes were glued to her, surveying every inch of her.

Kate's hips swayed sensually as she approached her stunned and still silent partner.

"Cat got your tongue, Rick." Kate was smug, very confident, knowing full well Rick was overwhelmed with emotion, exactly the effect she had hoped for. She slowed her approach, stopping a few feet away, turning slowly, giving him a long look at the complete package.

"Oh my God. You...You're...Oh my god." His words coming out strained, his voice shaking with emotion. His Kate had returned, in full force, healed, magnificent, causing his eyes to mist as he beheld the sight in front of him, his love for her was brimming over.

Kate finished walking towards Rick, she placed her hands on his chest, lifting slightly up on her toes and kissed his jawline several times.

Rick was inhaling her scent, still unable to focus or comment on her appearance. His hands touching her waist, wrapping around her sides and pulling her in for a proper kiss.

Once they separated, he was able to speak.

"You surprise me, just when I have seen you at your most spectacular, you raise the stakes. This dress, your look, those ever sexy heels, you are astonishing." He ran his hand over the collar, down the frog fasteners on her shoulder, smoothing down her waist, pulling away to get the effect of the slits up her thigh.

"How did you get this done?"

"Eunice introduced me to the woman responsible for designing most of the modern cheongsams in Hong Kong. I think it turned out beautifully, I feel so sexy and very feminine."

"Well, I think we should have some more made, I love this look, I'm thinking commando would be lovely. Your legs have never looked better. You, Detective Beckett are extraordinary, never more than right at this moment."

Kate chuckled, "yeah, I love you too, Rick.' Her forehead, resting on his chest, his warmth, permeating her, making her feel safe and desirable.

Their moment was broken when the doorbell rang.

"Dinner is here."

"I'd rather occupy myself with you." Rick hanging on, squeezing her closer.

"Later, lover boy." Smacking his cheek lightly as she headed to let the chefs in.

Each course was a culinary delight, the wines they had selected complimented the food, and they were savoring each bite. The low sound of the music was perfect, by the time dessert was served they were completely mellow, satiated with food, wine and each other's company, their love permeating the air was palpable.

The dessert lived up to their past experience, each person taking a bite of soufflé and topping it with one of the variety of sauces sitting before them, while sipping the Chateau d'Yuem, it was a perfect end.

Once the dishes were cleared, they were alone, resting on the couch, peering out onto the Harbor, this city had been magical, exciting and romantic, it would always hold a special place in their hearts.

Rick rose and put on some of their favorite music, returning to Kate, proffering his hand.

"Dance with me."

Kate rose, her heels still on, their height nearly the same, Rick pulled her into his arms and they began to dance, the music of Four Play, carrying them away, their bodies melding into one and Rick gently removed the clips from her hair, allowing it to fall around her face.

He loved her hair down, it made her so tender and soft, he nuzzled his nose into her hair, gently brushing his lips over her neck and down into her collar.

After a few dances, they were intertwined in each other, Kate kicked off her shoes, dropping her height significantly.

"Hmmm, down at the height I love." Rick murmured.

Kate rose up on her tip toes, her mouth finding his, their tongues meeting. She ended their kiss too soon for Castle.

"One more thing. Stay here." Kate left, excited for Rick to open her present and returning she handed him the wrapped box,

"For you, my love."

Rick's eyes were alight with joy, he loved presents and Kate's were wonderfully thoughtful. He quickly tore through the paper and opened the box.

"Wow, oh wow, its beautiful. I don't know what to say." His eyes were glistening with appreciation.

"Look at the inscription."

Kate's face lowered, helping him turn the watch over, alternating looking at his face and back at the watch, anxious for him to react to the inscription.

"It's time...Ask me now." Very simplistic and very revealing. Rick stood still, reading the inscription, over and over. His eyes raised to see her eyes before him, brimming with unshed tears and hoping he would understand.

In a moment, his voice was low and emotional.

"Kate, are you sure?"

Kate's head nodding with affirmation, sending waves of ecstatic joy through him. He began to bounce up and down, leaned in, kissing her quickly.

"Stay here, don't move. I'll be right back."

Rick ran into his set of drawers, shuffling through finally finding the source of his search, he returned. Kate was laughing at his actions, he would forever be the nine year child.

Without further delay, he bent down onto one knee, he lifted his hand into the air, showing off a spectacular diamond ring.

"Kate...Katherine Beckett...Will you...I mean..." He cleared his throat, suddenly very dry.

She tilted her head back, her eyes lit up with amusement and a smirk covered her mouth.

"Richard Castle, you're nervous."

"You're damn right I am. I've chased you, waited for you for years. I'm terrified. So, help me. Just say you'll marry me, Kate." Rick had never been so nervous in his life, gulping down his fear, his excitement.

Kate dropped down to his level, joining him on her knees, one hand cupping his face.

"Yes, it's all I've every wanted, Rick. I just want you."

Rick slid the ring on her left hand while Kate stared down at her hand. She had never seen anything so perfect. One large diamond with several smaller diamonds set in platinum, very nontraditional, very elegant, it perfectly represented everything that was Kate Beckett.

Her eyes lifted, a small smile filled with love crossed her lips.

"I thought the emerald ring was breathtaking, but this is everything I've ever dreamed of."

Their lips met as their mouths parted and their tongues joining forces, they fell into a heap, both thrilled, each shedding tears, their lives finally coming to a full circle.

"Can I plan the wedding? I have some great ideas." Castle suggested excitedly.

"Sure, Castle, but not too outrageous." Kate sighed, rolling her eyes at Rick.

"Me, outrageous? Please, Detective Beckett. You wound me." Giving Kate his best impression of a person being accused unjustly, which was so out of character.

"Yes, you, Mister. Need I give you a list of your many outrageous behaviors, starting of course, with your naked bare back ride on a policeman's horse through Central Park."

Kate's brow raised in an all knowing smirk, Castle shaking his head.

"Okay, you could have a point, but I assure you, I can control myself." Tilting towards his fiancé, kissing the tip of her nose. They set staring into each others eyes, both captivated with the other. Castle leaned away and winked at Kate.

With that they both broke out in laughter, their foreheads pressed together, each grinning at the other.

What a wonderful life they would have, together through thick and thin, for better or worse, every aspect would be an adventure, their lives would never be dull, they would always be challenging for each other, always astonishing. Together they would continue to live in their near perfect partnership.

_**Well,, what did you think? I have grown to love these characters, for me they seemed so real, so special...**_

_**The dilemna begins..what to do...Either way, it was an honor to write this saga..**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**M**_

.


End file.
